Tenemos trabajo que hacer
by Tessaiga-M
Summary: Lin está buscando a Kya en la isla del templo aire porque tienen trabajo policial que hacer... O eso es lo que le dice a Tenzin. La verdad es que lo único que Lin tiene que hacer, son cosas sucias a Kya. (Kyalin por si no estaban seguros) (Traducción de We have some work to do)


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO son de mi propiedad. Sólo los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

—¿Qué diabl-? ¿Dónde estoy?— Lin Beifong susurró luego de abrir los ojos por primera vez esa mañana. Lentamente inspeccionó la habitación, y al segundo recordó todo. Sin perder más tiempo se levantó con cuidado y empezó a vestirse. En menos de dos minutos estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación para salir, y pensando cómo diantres iba a irse de la isla del templo aire sin ser vista.

—¿Lin?— La mujer saltó de la sorpresa al escuchar su nombre.

—¡Tenzin! Hola, ¿Cómo estás?— Lin trataba de mantenerse en calma, pero aquí estaba, toda despeinada y oliendo a cualquier cosa menos a recién duchada.

—Bien, gracias. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—

—¿Yo? Pues… Yo estaba… ¡Buscando a Kya! ¡Sí! Sí, lo estaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué preguntas?— Cualquiera podría notar que Lin estaba nerviosisima. Bueno, cualquiera menos Tenzin.

—Porque es inusual verte a estas horas de la mañana. Casi siempre las malas noticias llegan más tarde. ¿Y por qué Kya?

—¿Kya? Bueno… porque… ella es… ¿Una mujer? Una maestra agua, quiero decir. Y estamos trabajando con ella en uno de nuestros casos.

—¿Kya trabajando en un caso contigo?

—¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera imposible? Ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—Pero…

—No puedo discutir más ninguno de mis casos. La ley es la ley y esto es información confidencial. Lo siento

—Oh, no te preocupes. ¿Golpeaste la puerta ya?

—Bueno, si. Pero al parecer sigue durmiendo. Así que me iré…

—De ninguna manera. Si está ayudando a la policía no debería quedarse dormida. Entraré a despertarla…

—¡NO! O sea, no es de importancia. Yo solo… Adiós.

—¿Lin Beifong, dónde estás?— Una voz soñolienta salió de la habitación y Lin entró en pánico. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

—Okay, Tenzin. Creo que el deber llama.— _Eso sonó muuuy mal. _La oficial de policía abrió la puerta -otra vez- apenas dejando espacio para su cuerpo y entró, cerrándole la puerta a Tenzin en su cara.

—Adiós Lin. _Adiós Tenzin__— _dijo el maestro aire, la última parte imitando, o más bien tratando de imitar, la voz de Lin. La susodicha asomó su cabeza por la puerta y lo miró de manera poco amigable.

—Sí, adiós.— Una vez adentro, la oficial apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, como si quiera asegurarse de que estuviera cerrada.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde querías ir, exactamente?— Un par de brazos la abrazaron por la cintura a la vez que aquellas palabras susurradas llegaban a sus oídos.

—Kya… Yo… estaba…

—¿Huyendo?— La voz de Kya no era de reproche, por el contrario. Su voz era dulce y compresiva. Lin suspiró con fuerza, rindiéndose.

—Sí, lo siento. No quise solo irme después de… ya sabes.

—¿Después de tener sexo?

—¿Sexo?— Lin abrió los ojos rápidamente a la vez que sus músculos de apretaban—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Oye, no, no. Pensé que si decía _hacer el amor _ibas a asustarte. Lo siento. Lo de anoche no fue algo de una vez, y no eres mi amiga con beneficios, tampoco. Significas un montón para mi, Lin. Mírame.— Kya la agarró por las caderas y la giró, permitiéndole ver su desnudez—. Significas el mundo para mi. Y el hecho de que me entregase a ti, y tú a mi, me hace muy, muy feliz. No sabes cuánto esperé por esto. Por ti. Y finalmente aceptaste tus sentimientos por mi. No tienes idea cómo me siento ahora. Sólo puedo decirte que es hermoso. No quiero dejarte ir, jamás.— Lin sonrió suavemente pero con esperanza. Kya la miró a los ojos y preguntó —¿Me perdonas? ¿Por favor?

—Por supuesto.— Lin agarró la cara de Kya con ambas manos y la beso delicadamente, sin apuro. Una vez terminó el beso, Kya habló otra vez.

—No tienes que esconderte nunca más. Menos de mi.

—Lo sé, ahora. Es que no sabía como ibas a reaccionar.— La oficial se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Tal vez te arrepentías o…

—Nunca. Nunca podría arrepentirme.— Kya no perdió el tiempo, y se sentó en las piernas de Lin a horcajadas—. ¿Me escuchaste? He estado buscando a alguien como tú por mucho tiempo como para dejarte ir. Así que cállate y bésame.

—Como mandes.— Esta vez el beso fue dulce, si, pero también tenía pasión y un efecto tranquilizador. Lin sintió que algo estaba yendo bien en su vida por primera vez en muchos años, y tampoco quería dejarlo ir.

Disfrutando la piel desnuda, la suave sensación al acariciarla la hizo sentir completa. Dejando que sus manos navegaran por la espalda de Kya con las palmas extendidas, Lin la arañó suavemente con sus uñas a la vez que sentía las manos de la maestra agua en su propia espalda, el delicado tacto de los pechos de Kya sobre su propio pecho… De repente, se había excitado otra vez, pero no de manera animal. De repente era inocente otra vez. Por un momento creyó que nadie la había tocado en toda su vida, porque justo ahí y en ese momento, sintió todo nuevo. Tal cual le había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y se preguntó si esa sensación terminaría algún día. Deseó que no.

—¿No podían crear un uniforme más difícil de manejar?— Kya estaba desesperada por ver a Lin desnuda otra vez, y esas _ropas_ no eran fáciles de lidiar.

—Lo siento. Me lo sacaré.— Kya se sentó junto a Lin para dejarla quitarse la ropa. La maestra agua miró a su amante sin perderse un momento, y cuando la oficial usó su metal control, lo encontró algo hipnótico. Lin lo hacia parecer tan simple, y se preguntó cómo la guardia policial manejaba todo ese peso encima—. Estoy lista.

—No, no lo estas. La camiseta debe desaparecer… y la ropa interior también.— Kya la miró desafiante.

—Quítalas entonces.— Lin le devolvió la mirada y se levantó, obligando a la maestra agua a seguirla. La mayor de las dos se paró detrás de Lin, y suavemente puso sus manos a ambos lados de la oficial, acariciando sus cadera casi sin tocarlas, haciendo que Lin temblara bajo su tacto—. Ya quítala.

—Siempre tan impaciente.— Kya hizo como le fue requerido, tirando la ofensiva prenda al suelo para luego tomar los pechos de Lin con fuerza y sin preámbulo, obteniendo un gemido de vuelta—. No puedo creer que estas chicas aún estén en su lugar.

—Una vida de entrenamiento.— Kya tocó unos rosados y erectos pezones con sólo un dedo, haciéndola temblar nuevamente. Unos segundos después, sus manos se dirigieron hacia el sur por los costados de la oficial, dejándole la piel de gallina por su paso.

Cuando Kya llegó a la ropa interior, la tiró con gentileza y descendió con dicha prenda hasta que estuvo fuera. En su camino de vuelta, Kya tocó las piernas de Lin con devoción, primero por fuera, y cuando pasó las rodillas, sus manos empezaron a tocar el interior de los muslos de Lin, separándolos un poco.

Kya se irguió por completo y sostuvo a Lin con ambas manos por sus caderas, para luego empujarla por detrás con delicadeza haciéndola caminar hasta la cama. Lin perdió el equilibrio, y para prevenir caer, se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre la cama. Kya se aprovechó de aquella posición, y puso su mano entre las piernas de la maestro tierra, frotando la intimidad de Lin y recibiendo un gemido como respuesta.

—Estás tan mojada.— Lin no tuvo oportunidad de replicar, porque Kya empujó dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte. Al mismo tiempo que sus dedos entraban y salían, Kya colocó su otra mano sobre la espalda de Lin, incentivándola a levantar aún más su trasero. La sanadora lo acarició y apretó a su gusto. Inclinándose, Kya besó la espalda de su amante, siguiendo la línea de su columna, parando sólo cuando llegó a los hoyuelos de su espalda. Kya, entonces, sacó sus dedos, recibiendo un gruñido de desaprobación.

—Shh. Sube a la cama, pero no te gires. Te quiero así.- Esta frase, de alguna forma, excitó a la maestra tierra aún más, quien, como le fue requerido, subió a la cama quedando en cuatro. Lin sintió movimiento en el colchón, indicación de que Kya se había subido a la cama también.

Kya besó parte de su espalda otra vez, esta vez sin parar mientras recorría el largo de su espalda hasta finalmente alcanzar el centro de Lin, quien tembló al sentir el aliento de Kya en su intimidad.

.

-Y Su, ¿Cómo has estado?— Bumi y Suyin caminaban por los corredores de la isla donde se ubicaban las habitaciones.

—Bastante bien, de echo. Sólo extrañando a Opal.

—Bueno, eso es normal. Eres bienvenida cuando quieras, ¿Lo sabes?

—Lo se, graci…— Un gemido se escuchó en el otro lado de la puerta que pasaban. Su y Bumi se miraron con expresión de desconcierto.

—_Estás buenísima._\- Ahora sus caras estaba llenas de sorpresa.

—¿Esa fue… Kya?— preguntó Su, mientras Bumi sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Esa es mi hermana!— dijo el hombre con un tono alegre—. ¡Aún teniendo sexo! ¡Vamos, Kya! ¡Ve por ella!— dijo Bumi para ellos mismos al tiempo que Su se reía bajito.

—_Kya, por favor… Ya deja que me va…_

—¡WOAH! Esa es…

—…Lin, sí— dijo Su con horror.

—Nunca pensé que Lin seria del tipo que ruega.

—_Oh, si. Más fuerte.__— _Bumi casi se carcajea, pero la menor de las Beifong tapó su boca.

—Sólo… vámonos ya. Por favor.

.

La lengua de la maestra agua trabajaba rápido y con un ritmo constante aún cuando las caderas de Lin se movían furiosamente tratando de obtener más fricción. Kya le agarró la pelvis fuertemente por esto, atrayéndola al mismo tiempo más hacia su boca, provocando aún más contacto.

La maestra tierra se sentía ardiendo, y casi en el límite. Estaba tan cerca de la cima, pero Kya insistía en no dejarla ir, bajando la velocidad de su ritmo.

—Kya, por favor.— Kya apuró su ritmo una vez más, pero esta vez no planeaba detenerse. Siguió moviendo su lengua de arriba a abajo en movimientos cortos sobre el clítoris de Lin, cada vez más rápido. Los gemidos de Lin se volvieron más fuertes, su respiración más agitada y dificultosa. _Tan cerca… _Y finalmente el momento llegó. Con un sonido ahogado, la oficial alcanzó su punto más alto. Kya no se detuvo, sino que continuó sus administraciones, alargando mucho más el orgasmo.

Lin apenas respiraba. Kya la dejó sin aliento y jadeando sobre la cama con la espalda hacia arriba. Se corrió con intensidad, aun más fuerte que la noche anterior. La sanadora se recostó a su lado y besó su desnudo hombro.

—Eso estuvo…

-¿Bien?

—Iba a decir fantástico.- Kya sonrió.

—Aún mejor.

—Dame cinco minutos y te recompensaré.

—Oye, no te preocupes. Además, el desayuno será servido pronto.

—Entonces tendremos que ser rápidas.- Lin se giró cara arriba—. Ven aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Siéntate en mi cara.

—Oh.— Kya quedo incrédula. Esta era tan sólo su segunda vez juntas y Lin no era tímida al decir lo que quería. _Bueno, ya no somos adolescentes. _Se preguntó entonces si Lin había estado con otras mujeres antes… _Claro que sí. Es demasiado buena con su lengua y dedos como para no haberlo hecho._

De pronto, la lengua de Lin la hizo volver al presente. Y _Oh espíritus_ como la hicieron recordar que estaban en algo más. Estaba excitada, si, pero dispuesta a dejarlo ahí. Ahora no estaba muy segura del porqué lo había propuesto en primer lugar. El contacto era delicioso.

Rápidamente la maestra agua se restregó contra la cara de Lin, buscando más fricción. La oficial tenía sus manos en el trasero de Kya, atrayéndola más cerca cuando el paso se aceleraba, y así no perderse en el ritmo.

—Eres tan buena en esto.— Kya se inclinó hacia atrás, soportando su propio peso con sus manos sobre el colchón. Esto le dio a Lin un mejor acceso, permitiéndole penetrar a Kya con su lengua. Lo hizo tan profundo como pudo, y movió la punta de su lengua en una rápida moción, siendo Kya la que temblara esta vez. Pero lo que hizo que Kya se corriera, fue la dulce succión de su clítoris combinado con el tacto no tan suave de la lengua de Lin sobre aquella parte tan delicada de ella. La oficial no detuvo el movimiento sino hasta que los brazos de Kya cedieran bajo su peso.

Una vez estuvieron fuera de aquella incómoda posición, Lin habló.

—Hola.

—Hola.— Kya aún estaba algo mareada, pero no le importó. Lin era la mejor droga que podría tener—. ¿Podemos ir de nuevo?

—Me gustaría eso, pero debemos irnos ya.

—Lo sé.— La maestra agua lució derrotada—. Pero no hay daño en preguntar.

.

Todos estaban sentados al rededor de la gran mesa. Un montón de comida sobre ella, toda vegetariana, por supuesto, y toda la gente comía mientras la conversación variaba de grupo en grupo.

Lin y Kya entraron a la habitación con poca distancia entre ellas, y una enorme sonrisa en ambas caras, sonrisa que se desvaneció de la cara de Lin al darse cuenta que Bumi las miraba. Tenzin asumió que Lin se quedaría a desayunar, por lo que reservo dos asientos, uno al lado del otro, para su hermana y la jefa. Ambas se sentaron en silencio, Lin con su típico rostro de "¿Qué miras?", y Kya aún sonriendo.

—Hola, hermana.— Su miró a Lin con esa cara que usa con sus hijos cuando esconden algo, pero su hermana mayor era inalterable.

—Entonces, ¿Terminaron con el trabajo policial?— preguntó Tenzin.

Suyin repitió las últimas dos palabras sin hacer sonido, con una expresión de "Sí, seguro". Bumi miró a Kya y a Lin, y preguntó.

—¿Trabajo policial? Entonces por eso es que Lin está en la isla. ¿De qué se trata? Tal vez podamos ayudar también.

—Lo dudo— dijo Kya rápidamente. Lin omitió el comentario y respondió.

—No puedo hablar sobre mis casos abiertos.

—Por supuesto.

—Y no requerimos de tu ayuda.

—¿Tal vez la próxima vez?

Lin rodó los ojos y dijo molesta

—No, Bumi. Este es un… caso especial.

—¿Especial? ¿Qué tan especial?

—Oh, para Bumi. Lin ya dijo que no puede hablar al respecto. ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

—Por nada.— Su hermano mayor apartó la vista y Kya volvió a su plato con sospecha.

—¿Entonces terminaron los detalles?— preguntó Tenzin para terminar el tema.

—Ni cerca— respondió Kya—. Necesitaremos trabajar más duro en esto.

—_¿Más duro?_— Bumi habló otra vez.

—Y más rápido también.— Lin se atragantó con la comida, y miró a Kya con incredulidad.

—Lin, ¿Estás bien? Te vez cansada— preguntó Suyin.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Tal vez deberías descansar un poco más. Trabajas mucho.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.— Para entonces, los nuevos maestros aire y acólitos habían terminado, dejando la habitación para ir y empezar sus responsabilidades. Los hijos de Tenzin también se encontraban afuera, dejando solos a Pema, los hijos de Aang y las hermanas Beifong en el comedor—. Debería irme ya. Aún no he pasado por la estación y es tarde. Gracias por el desayuno.— Con eso, Lin se paró.

—Te acompañaré al muelle.— Kya también se paró para seguirla.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario.

—Lin, tan sólo déjame ir contigo. No seas obstinada.— Lin rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta con Kya pisándole los talones.

—¡Lin!— Bumi la llamó justo antes de que se hubieran ido—. ¿_Te vendrás_ mañana, a la isla?— Lin miró a Kya y respondió.

—Definitivamente.— Y así, ambas salieron de allí.

—Que suerte que la habitación de Opal no esté cerca de la de Kya— dijo Su para si misma.

—Este fue un buen desayuno— dijo Pema—. No sabia que Lin pasó la noche aquí.

—¿Qué?— Tenzin frunció el ceño.

—La vi junto a Kya anoche caminando por la isla.

—Pero ella vino aquí por la mañana. La vi temprano esperando a Kya afuera de su habitación.

—¿Deberíamos decirle?— preguntó Su a Bumi.

—Nah. Démosle la oportunidad de descubrirlo por ellos mismo.

* * *

_**Buenas, buenas. Esta historia la escribí hace más de cuatro años pero en inglés. Recién hoy me decidí a traducirla, aprovechando que la versión original la actualicé a la versión beteada (?). Y lo hice porque creo que a este fandom le falta contenido en español, así que este es mi aporte. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Ya saben, retroalimentación es siempre agradecida.**_


End file.
